out of tragity blooms romance
by Sha-Sha-Shadow
Summary: it felt wrong that now would be the time that she realized she wanted to be more than just friends with him, it felt wrong that people had to die for her to realize it, but the truth was she loved him, and that felt very right! 9/11 fic


If you like it please review!

* * *

><p>The date was 911, there weren't very many states in for work to day, only New York, Texas, Virginia, and DC.

Texas sat at her desk tap tap taping away at her computer filling out all the paper work she had compiled when suddenly her phone rang, she picked it up and held it to her ear.

"what is it?" she asked in a sing song voice as she continued to fill out her paper work. "it better be good, I don't want to have to waist another day filling out this mind numbing bull shit!"

"um, Ma'am, we have reports of an air craft on it's way to Pennsylvania being high jacked!" the serious lady on the other side of the phone replied.

"Well, shouldn't you call William about that, lamb?" Texas replied hanging up the phone, she was of course a little worried, but what could she do? Sure she had a few very promenade air force bases, but so did Virginia, and she was much closer!

So Texas went back to work when the phone rang again. "we have a report of another high jacking!" the woman said sounding slightly worried.

"was that plain scheduled to land anywhere close to me or my people?" Texas replied haughtily.

"No Ma'am!" the woman replied and Texas hung up the phone, and continued to work.

About this time, a strange man with jet black eyes entered her office. "Excuse me, do you know were I could find Mr. New York?" he replied, his voice was unbelievably deep and some what scary.

"5 doors down!" Texas replied. She figured he was just one of Vinnie's mob bosses or something, almost all the states had some pretty sleazy shit going on under the table, New York was just a little above average than the rest of them!

Another phone call.

"If it's about a high jacking I'm hanging up!" Texas snapped.

"Miranda!" Oklahoma gasped. "Oh my god, turn on the TV!"

Texas hit the power button on her TV just in time to see the second airplane strike the twin towers.

"Shit!" she replied dropping the phone, she thought about the phone calls, then the strange man looking for Vinnie, she grabbed her hand gun out of her desk and ran to her adopted brother's office, just in time to see the strange man shoot New York two times in the chest. "Vinnie!" she screamed, pointing her gun at the man.

"let me by!" he said calmly. "there are two more plains, and who say's your people are out of harms way!" he pointed the gun straight at her head, "Maybe I'm here to decimate Austin!" her right hand "or perhaps Fort Worth" her chest his eyebrows raised "bad things have happened in Dallas before, my love!"

"you bastard!" Texas yelled tears of rage trailed down her cheeks _shoot him!_ she told herself, but she couldn't do it she was frozen under his gaze, finally something in her snapped and her gun clattered on the ground and she ran to New York, pushing down on his open wounds to stop the blood. She didn't think of the other two plains she just thought of saving her brother!

* * *

><p>DC had heard the shots go off, and was walking briskly down the row of 50 offices to investigate, there was a lot of shooting going on in their office it seemed, especially when the southern states were here, he figured it was Alabama maybe shooting a squire out of his window, or Texas thinking about offing herself as she did her paper, he had no idea what had just happened to his little brother, or that he was no being hunted.<p>

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his gut, one that made him double over, he reached down and felt blood. _did I just get shot? _he thought to himself in disbelief. He tried to think of what had just been hit… the Smithsonian? The Washington monument? He gasped in horror when he realized what it was: the Pentagon had just been attacked!

The dark eyed man walked around and stood in front of him and pointed his gun straight for his head.

DC stared down the barrel of the gun defiantly, he knew he was probably going to die but he was going to go down with honor dam it!

The man cocked the gun when suddenly someone jumped out of the supply closet and began wrestling with the man. DC strained to see who it was, another state? No, a regular human, well not exactly, any human in the office at any time represented a large group of people and if they died-

"Jonathan!" Virginia was suddenly in the hall way.

DC turned around "Call 9-1-1!" he yelled.

Virginia ducked back in her office and franticly dialed the number, explaining threw sobs what was going on. While outside the two strangers were fighting over the gun.

Suddenly there was a loud bang.

DC let out a cry as the back of his savior's head exploded into a mist of blood and brain matter. Covering the walls and ceiling.

That should have been him!

The stranger got up, covered in the blood of his victim, dusted off his suite and looked at Jonathan with cold calculating eyes.

"You're lucky," he said before walking away.

* * *

><p>"talk to me!" Texas urged she was covered in her little brother's blood, she had heard other gun shots, but she was helpless. "Vinnie talk to me, tell me you hate me, I don't care just talk!" she screamed.<p>

"I… I don't really… hate you…" New York whispered. "it's just… you're so much tougher than me… AHHHHHH!"

"shhh… fine you don't have to talk just stay with me, Vinnie!" Texas whispered.

"Miranda… I'm scared!" he said tears running down his cheeks. "I don't want to…"

"You're not going to die!" Texas scolded him. "You're going to be okay! I was! Andy was! Daddy was! You are going to be fine!"

Vinnie was taken aback, she never called America Daddy, she wasn't his flesh and blood like the others, she was Spain, France, and Mexico's little sister, he had simply adopted her, and she made sure he remembered that!

He looked down at Texas's waist, in all the commotion some how Texas's pencil skirt had slipped down revealing a pair of sexy red silk panties and the scar she had gotten from the Alamo, still as fresh and tender pink as it was the day it first formed.

"It hurt like hell you know, Mexico stuck his sword right threw the bone and into the ground!" Texas replied when she noticed him staring. "I loved him once, very, very much… but he broke my heart when he did that to me… and I began to hate him!"

New York was surprised, while Texas's people always talked about the Alamo, the girl herself would tense up every time someone brought it up and would change the subject immediately. Now Vinnie understood, he felt thankful that at least the person who had done this was a stranger, and not one of his loved one.

Suddenly Texas was gently pulled away, as a pair of EMT stepped in to do the job of keeping New York alive. A third escorted Texas out of the building and sat her down on the back of the truck next to Virginia.

"Oh my God, Miranda, are you okay?" Virginia asked hugging her tightly.

"Vinnie got shot!" Texas managed to choke out as an EMT draped a blanket over her shoulders, she hadn't realized how badly she had been shaking.

"so did Jonathan!" Virginia replied quietly.

The EMT that was caring for the girls cleared his throat "We'd like to admit you two girls -at least for the night- into the psychiatric ward to make sure your mental health is in tact !"

"alright!" Texas replied quietly. "can I lay down?"

* * *

><p>1 day later<p>

* * *

><p>Texas was laying in her hospital bed shivering she was on enough ant-anxiety medications to kill a normal human, and it seemed like the morphine wasn't really working -except to make her thoughts all mixed up. She couldn't remember anything right, it seemed to her- for some odd reason- that she had shot someone that she thought might have been Canada… or it could have been Guatemala, and she was pretty sure they were dead!<p>

"Miranda, you have a visitor!" the nurse said, she turned to the blond boy standing in the door way "be careful, she's a little strung out!" she whispered.

"I can still hear you, Elizabeth, I'm strung out not death!" Texas replied… she had no idea who Elizabeth was, but she was pretty sure that was the nurses name… even though her name tag said Marry.

"see what I mean?" the Nurse said before she left the room.

"Good morning Texas!" an uncharacteristically cheerful British voice rang out threw the room.

"London!" Texas replied excitedly. "Why are you here? Did the Martins send you?"

"Okay, no one of this for you!" London replied taking the Morphine drip control out of her hands. "How are you feeling?"

Texas blinked, "well, I'm not going to try to level with you, Franklin" London's human name was Christopher "I think I may have killed somebody!"

"really who?" London said with a bit of amusement laying down next to his long time crush and waited for the morphine to wear off.

"Canada!" Texas replied. "or Guatemala, it could have been China, I don't know!"

"you didn't kill anyone!" London replied, patting down the cow lick that had formed in her sliky black hair from a night of restless sleep. "nun of the country's are dead!"

"…You're right!" Texas said, she was beginning to come out of her drug induced haze. "but someone is hurt- Vinnie and Jonny!"

"that's right!" Christopher said quietly he rested his head on Texas's exposed shoulder and closed his eyes. "don't worry, they're both stable, now!"

"and the telephone calls and the dark eyed man!"

"you mean you saw him?" London asked his eyes popping back open.

"yes, he threatened me!" Texas crossed her arms "he wanted to shoot me too, but I figure he had a plan he needed to stick to!" suddenly Texas burst into tears as she snapped out of her haze completely and she remembered how scared she was. "it's my fault, they called _me _when the plain got high jacked, but I was too busy with paper work to care, I could have stopped him!"

"Shh, calm down, it was most defiantly _not _your fault!" Christopher whispered, rubbing Texas's back gently with one hand in an attempt to comfort her. Suddenly it became very apparent why Texas was on morphine, she was completely hysterical!

"can you stay with me tonight?" Texas muttered threw her tears. "no one else has come to visit, except Jenny, they're all too focused on the other two to really give a dam about me.

"sure I will!" London said brushing a bit of black hair out of her face.

* * *

><p>AN: I really don't know what I was thinking with this whole thing, it started out as being a bunch of one shots about national tragedies, but like most things in my life it turned into a cracktastic little fic about two people who really shouldn't be together, but I personally think the pairing is cute! (of course you've also got to imagine the incomprehensible accents their children would have!)

Well I don't know… tell me what you think America! (and the rest of the world, I'm not a prude!)

Triple S is OUT!


End file.
